I loathe you
by JM1989
Summary: Jade has strong feelings of one person that isn't Beck. O O But a curly haired geek with a puppet boy. How does this turn out? lol #MajoRADE
1. Confession 1

**Hi, it's me again before reading the story, I want you to take the time to see this a little bit. **

**For reason I haven't continue my Angel in Disguise is because...**

**1. Too busy in school**

**2. Having bad habit of procrastinating aka being lazy *lol***

**3. I don't know how to continue with the story.****And for that, I am sorry. I will put out more chapters every week or every month.**

**Plus, I will publish new stories that I'm working on. Just have to get this out.**

**Now with that said, here's the story of Jade West have feelings for a certain "boy" But you already know who that is.**

**Inspired by GallaudetLurker's story "****In Denial"**

******I don't own Victorious in anyway.**

******So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hey, if you're reading this? Then you must know what I'm about to say is confidential and should never be mentioned to anyone.

I have this problem is school (or life) and I don't how to deal with it, and it has to deal with one specific person. Before I get into that, let tell you a quick story of the people that exasperates me

* * *

God, there are people in this world that irritate me to no end. People who is bound to piss me off. So much, that murder will be the case that they me, (Snoop Dogg reference). Even people that in our inner circle of "friends", or people I tolerate the most.

For example,

Cat Valentine

Bubbly, animated, and sweeter than sugar itself.

Just wants to hugs me in public where I'm trying to keep my reputation intact. She continuously comes up to me walking, running, or skipping on a field of flowers while birds are chirping snow white songs. With that every time says "Hi", "Kay Kay" or my favorite, laugh in that innocent widdle baby-ish voice to me. God it was annoying, but she gets a pass. I say this because for a long time she my best friend, she just as good as I am in singing, and she's fun to hang out with.

Beck

The off-again on-again boyfriend that I shared the majority of my life with, in the best and worst of times.

Kind, generous, true to his friends. All in all he's a good person. (With the gorgeous features as addition) I guess that's what aggravates me about him the most.

The ladies swooning over him everytime he appears hitting on him repeatedly. Therefore, jealousy rears its ugly head, results me and Beck being at eachother's throats, in private or in public that creates a break-up between us and our circle. Constant girls hit on my boyfriend when I'm not around or in a relationship. In any case that Beck and I are in relationship. They recognize that Beck is OFF LIMITS or my wrath will be off limits. It's unfortunate some girls don't get the same memo. (When girls, I meant the Vega sisters, which I'll get to them later.)

Andre

Singer, songwriter, good at any instruments.

…..

Nope, I can't find anything wrong about him.

He doesn't irritate me.

Matter of a fact,

he doesn't irritate me at all.

He's the only guy that I have nothing against. Yes there's his messed up stories of his Grandma, and plus being friends with my enemy (Seriously, just date, hook up, kiss and be done with it). All in all, if any guy I respect the most, it would be him. (Don't tell him I said that, or this will be the death of you. ) Speaking of worst enemies. Let get down to the grit of it all.

Tori Vega

Little miss perfect herself.

She has been a thorn on my side since Day 1 of her arrival. She's a home wrecker that always flirts with Beck (current boyfriend at the time) when we were in a relationship. Putting her hands all over him. Plus, she kissed my boyfriend, IN FRONT OF ME. I didn't know who kill first. Either Tori or my boyfriend. She's really frustrating, and has an upbeat optimistic attitude (comparable to Cat) trying way too hard to please everyone, with that forced gaudy smile; in leading to me mock her in a southern 1940 accent just to rile her up by her saying "I don't talk like that". Always taking the spotlight from me. If only you could feel the pain and anger that I have to go through.

Nevertheless my hatred towards Tori, surprisingly she's as bad as her sister.

For I am talking about the other Vega.

Trina Vega

….

Need I go on?

What's there to be said?

If I could describe her perfectly.

It would be that she has no talent, she's desperate for attention, she makes a complete fool of herself, nobody likes her, and she's in a school of students that have more talent in their atom than Trina's entire existence.

(And that's fact).

In reality, Trina would've never made it in Hollywood Arts, if it wasn't for one bald headed teacher's (Sikowitz) stupidity of not knowing one good coconut from a bad. Drinking it anyhow, high out of his mind to know what's going on in front of him. To realized Trina just plain suck, but made it into the school nevertheless. Thus, all things set in motion of Trina being the sole reason why Tori made it into this school in the first place. So I have two girls last named Vega, that's making my life A LIVING BREATHING HE-

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(*Heavy breathing* Come down Jade. Remember your blood pressure. Think of happy thoughts. *Deep slow breathes* I'm imagining the Vega sisters getting stabbed, by my scissors, in both their eye sockets each. *Deeply breathes in. and exhale* and I feel better now.)

I almost had meltdown there.

What was I saying?

Oh yeah, long story short, Trina is an annoyance plain and simple. She's so full of herself it's not even funny.

But you want to know who is more infuriating than Trina, Tori, and everyone else combined? Raises my blood pressure that makes me rabid? Gives me headaches the size of a cruise ship?

I'll give you a hint.

He's nerdy, he's lanky, he's socially awkward, he's creepy in every way, and he has curly hair.

Ironically, I'm not talking about SinJin. (Even though that doesn't excuse him for being an obsessed stalking pervert that he is today, and those other times.)

No, the person that I was talking about is none other than Robbie Shapiro.

Where. Do. I. Start?

…..

NO. I'm serious.

I don't think I can define him in words. Except, that he, is Robbie.

I mean I could try, but it wouldn't make any sense.

If you ask me what's wrong with him, I would look as confused as you are, and tell you "What right with Shapiro?" That the real Question.

I can give an essay, a lecture, an encyclopedia of this one guy. This one. Abnormal. Guy. In all its detail. And there will still be missing links about Shapiro's psyche.

With that said, let show you; (Oh forgot, you're reading this with no picture). What I meant, was let me analyzed Shapiro as I dive in on what makes him tick.

First off, his appearance. Since Shapiro is a nerd, geek, and dork rolled into one, I can expect that he dressed all gracelessly. By making cool clothes, uncool. Like his skin-tight skinny jeans that he might remorsefully wears every day in school. That he bought with his Bar Mitzvah money. What he should have done is buy him some ounce of common sense, because his perception of reality if often questioned by people who know him best. Combined with a flannel shirt, and geeky glasses with sporting a very curly jewfro.

Second, he has the social skills of a crazed schizoid. The way he talks to us, to random people, is a wonder to watch. The majority of people would avoid, ignore, or make fun of Shapiro if approached by him. (Happily, I'm all of the above).

Last but not least, Rex. This is what set my loathing for Shapiro into overdrive. He's Robbie's best "friend". When you know your best friend is puppet, you have problems, and need to seek help as soon as possible. He carries him around wherever he goes, particularly in school. For a friend like Rex he always demeans Shapiro, when ironically has full control of him. Here's the real kicker. He treats Rex as if he is a real person, when deep down, he is a GAWD DAMN PUPPET!

HONESTLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!? Is he crazy or something? (Not that it already answers my question, I'm just saying.) I just want know why is he here in Hollywood Arts instead of not being in a mental institute where the other entire psychopaths receiving help?

But do you want to know the worst part about him?

That regardless of his dorky, geeky, nerdiness as his personal trait, regardless of my suffering of hanging out with him in public, regardless of my loathing of everything that he is. Under all that,

I secretly like him. O_O

* * *

**There here's my first chapter of this story. Feel free to review and critique my work.**

**Until then, Stay Tune.**


	2. Confession 2

**Before you read this**

**let me just say that to anyone who thinks my grammar isn't good**

**let me retort by saying I know**

**I'm a novice, cut me some slack.**

**If you can read and understand what I typed down, then everything's good.**

**With that said, let's continue the story**

**I was trying to make some of the chapters into a confession by Jade on why he has feelings for Robbie.**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Now don't get this the wrong idea, I still have my loathing of him. It's just,

…

It's just my loathing; my hatred for Shapiro has lessened more and more whenever I'm around him. Plus I'm starting to warm up to him same way I warmed up to Tori (Becoming one of my so called "friends" *ugh*).

I never knew this would happen, but it did. I just want to know, why?

Why me?

Me Jade West liking Shapiro of all people *sigh*.

No,

There's no reason for me to like him, but I do.

What's more embarrassing is, I might like him more than a friend. (*URG* Sorry, almost though up in my mouth.)

Again, why?

Why do I have these feelings for him when I know he's equivalent to Trina and Sinjin.

Or as I like to call them,

The Unholy Trinity of Hollywood Arts.

Three of them I wished they never got into this school, because as I said before, they are the most annoying people I've met in my life, to ever be put on God's green earth. Putting them all on the top three of my list. Among the three, Robbie got to me the most. Not just by his annoyance but much more than what he is.

From the moment I met him, I knew there was something off about him; I knew my radar was going off somewhere deep in my conscious and it tells me to stay away from him. Boy did I regret not listening to myself when could have. Now he's part of our crew alongside Andre, Cat, Beck, and me.(It's unfortunate for me Tori has been additional to the group. Well it's better than Trina I can say. Seriously who told her she's has talent. Trina having talent is like Stephanie Meyer being a good writer. That's right Twilight fans, I'm going there.) Having him around, put's harm to our social credibility.

I find him to be difficult to understand, to me, he's like a puzzle that's missing a few pieces of a picture. A Rorschach painting that's too hard to interpret.

You know, an abstract.

Now granted.

He a pretty decent guitarist, but he has songs about Broken Glass, Strangers on a Bus, his Big Toe, and Monkey Woman. Not going to lie, I find those songs enjoyable, especially Monkey Woman. As it's a song named after Trina which I find hilarious *laughing*, and I had great time participating in both his music videos of Big toe and Stranger on a Bus. (Don't tell Shapiro I said that, or else *EPIC DEATH STARE*). That's not the point. My point is that you have to be really screwed up to hilt to make up a song like this. There has to be an implication behind them. Whether it's from his past or something he made up in his free time. The lyrics are dark and loopy, but it has jolly vibe to it you don't either to dance to it, or be confuse by it.

Also, granted.

He's really good with ventriloquism. I mean he gives Jeff Dunham a run for his money. The problem is he has a Geppetto complex believing Rex is a real boy; when in his core. HE'S. A. PUPPET. My theory is, I think Rex is Robbie's alter ego. A persona the he wished to be. Which to me makes more sense, especially all of his confidence gained within Rex.

For a while I almost believe he was real too. , once I've been hanging out and talking to him so long, that

Almost.

ALSO Granted.

Can't believe I'm saying this. He's not that bad of a guy. Yes he's a weirdo, or not that good looking, but it doesn't take away from him being a good person.

He very reliable.

He cares about his friends.

He's tolerable when he doesn't get on my nerves.

and he goes the extra mile to impress a girl even towards a certain somebody I know. (*Couch* Cat *Cough*)

Can you believe what Cat said after Robbie sings a very sweet song to her? (Not saying I was there behind the curtains, in the shadows watching and listening the whole time, I'm just saying.)

She said in a soft cute voice,

"Hey. What if I just dyed my hair blonde?"

O_o

GWKAWJHGPECMA!

THAT. GANK!

Why would she sa-

…

I can't even.

And you thought I was mean.

I defend her and assume that it would be an excuse and say that's Cat for you, but that not the case. I love Cat to death, and I appreciate my friendship with her and all, but she was wrong for what she did to Robbie. Giving him the cold shoulder. I know she's oblivious on occasion, but COME ON. TAKE A HINT ALREADY. I believe she's an airhead and doesn't know what's good if it's in front of her face, giving her a signal, before it hits her. I would have given up after that if I was him. What else does he have to do?

He compliments her, he gives her gifts, he buys her a machine to store cotton candies for to enjoy, he has an app where you can choose which person face is nominated (we all knew Shapiro made the app intentionally selected Cat's face, so she can do her stupid cupcake parade float and we'll have to where ridiculous these pajamas, [Which I find comfy]), he does everything in his power to make her happy. If that doesn't win her heart, I don't what would. And what he gets out this? Nothing. Maybe a giggle, a kiss on a cheek, or in this case, NOTHING! (Oh Lord! here we go again, with my blood pressure! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.). She acts all innocent doesn't know how to think before she say anything, or know the consequences when it hurts them.

What will it take for Robbie to get out of the friend zone with Cat?

Give her a truckload of bibble?

….

(You know. That would work. Since bibble is Cat's crack/meth. Cat would overdose on them, and she wouldn't care, because she loves her bibble.) Getting off topic.

This was the first time I've felt bad for Robbie. (Beside those other day I've felt sorry for him) If I was in her shoes, I would grab his head, pull him in, and kiss him instantly on the lips.

Plus do other things to him. (Not going to put it specifically, since this is a teen rated story, so I'll just leave at that).

Not saying I would, but he deserve better. Surprised Tori didn't do that since they've been hanging out and stuck together like a hideous mask superglued to Tori's face. Aaaahhhhh, good times

Speaking of going the extra mile.

Why does Beck never do any of those things for me? Yeah I might get bothered by how corny and cheesy it would be, but I would appreciated Beck more if we did something besides hanging out in Beck's trailer everytime.

I mean take me to a beach,

the restaurant,

a carnival,

give me flowers,

give me chocolate,

give me a cotton candy machine,

take me to the movies,

take me out dancing,

sing me a song.

ANYTHING! GAWD!

It's better than sitting down together, doing nothing, but just make out (which I don't mind. Beck has kissable lips.) and that's it.

That's why we don't get along so well, and why we're not on even ground. It's usually up or down, but never middle.

Never thought I feel jealous of Cat.

But enough about Beck and Cat. This about Robbie, and how he could make me feel pity for him. As well as making feel something else. He never asks anything in return (maybe a date) but to be accepted in society. We treat him like garbage in dumpster. Man I was such a gank. I wish he just be normal for once in life. For m- I'm mean for him.

Then all of a sudden, an epiphany hits me. Both in my mind and somewhere else close to the heart. I felt something I've never felt before, like my heart twisting, my stomach churning. Like a sickness growing into virus. These feelings I had are quite conversant to when I had feelings for Beck.

Then I knew,

I don't just like him.

I don't just like him, like him.

No.

I think it might be

Dare I say it?

In my heart of hearts

I believe that I,

truly love him.

* * *

**Wow, seriously that was interesting**

**Stay tune for more stories**

**Review, follow, favorite, all that stuff**

**Signing off, #MajoRade #GatoRade**


End file.
